cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Halloween Howl
"The Halloween Howl" is the first episode of the fifth season of Cyberchase. It originally aired on October 31, 2006. Characters Main Characters *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *Motherboard *Hacker *Buzz *Delete Places Castleblanca Plot The annual "Halloween Howl" bash in Castleblanca promises to be spooktacular… until Hacker takes over the Mayor's Castle and brings its seven stone gargoyles to life. Obeying Hacker's every command, the gargoyles capture the Mayor and imprison him in the dungeon. To gain control of the creepy creatures, the CyberSquad must figure out how to use division to evenly split up bunches of garlic and rock candy. But can they do it in time to rescue the Mayor and save The Halloween Howl? Trivia * The music at the end is from Munsters. * The episode still mentions Northrop Grumman before the intro. ** It also uses the old EY (Ernst & Young) logo and slogan "Quality in Everything We Do". ** It also uses the old ei (educational/informational or informative) screen bug at the top-right. ** It also plays the 2004 PBS Kids GO! System Cue ending. ** However When The Episode Airs On PBS Kids 24/7 From 2018 Onward, Several Changes Were Made ** The Old EY Logo was replaced with a new one ** The Old ei screen bug, is changed to the new ei screen bug. ** Northrop Grumman Was Dropped ** The PBS Kids GO! System Cue Ending Was Removed * It is also the first episode to use the 2004 Nelvana logo with the lowercase version of the "A Corus Entertainment Company" byline and without the aurora haze of white light. * This is the first episode to use the Thirteen/WNET "Thirteen in the Sky/CGI Skyscrapers" logo which has been in use from November 1, 2006 to March 27, 2015. * This is the first episode of the series since Starlight Night to be animated and produced by Nelvana without Flying Minds Entertainment. Extras *'Math Topic:' "The Halloween Howl" *'For Real Segment:' "Bianca Hallo-whines" Connections *'October 31, 2006' - This episode aired on the very same day the 1999 Thirteen/WNET New York "Skyscraper Bubbles" logo aired for the very last time on the station. *'November 1, 2006' - This episode aired with the Thirteen/WNET "Thirteen in the Sky/CGI Skyscrapers" logo a day before it was officially used. Making Cyberchase the first Thirteen/WNET series to air with the 2006 Thirteen/WNET "Thirteen in the Sky/CGI Skyscrapers" logo. Animation/Production Notes *The animation for this episode and for the rest of the season look more fluid and vibrant. *This is the first episode to air and be produced in 2006. Gallery Untitled 488499.jpg Untitled 488497.jpg Untitled 488498.jpg Untitled 488496.jpg Untitled 495145.jpg Untitled 495144.jpg Untitled 495143.jpg Untitled 495142.jpg Untitled 495141.jpg Untitled 495140.jpg Untitled 495139.jpg Untitled 495138.jpg Untitled 495137.jpg Untitled 495136.jpg Untitled 495135.jpg Untitled 495134.jpg Untitled 495133.jpg Untitled 495132.jpg Untitled 495131.jpg Untitled 495130.jpg Untitled 495129.jpg Untitled 495128.jpg Untitled 495126.jpg Untitled 495125.jpg Untitled 495124.jpg Untitled 495123.jpg Untitled 495122.jpg Untitled 495121.jpg External Links [http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/cyberchase-the-halloween-howl-ep-501/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - The Halloween Howl] Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Production